coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8680 (10th July 2015)
Plot Kylie plans to go back with Callum and have Sarah find them together and see his true colours but David doesn't think Callum will buy it. Roy is worried when Carla returns home at 5am. She doesn't tell him she was at a casino. Deirdre's death is confirmed to have been caused by an aneurysm. Ken wishes he'd done more to get Deirdre to quit smoking. He's worried that she stayed away so long because of him but Bev tells him she was afraid to face Liz after Tracy's affair with Tony. Ken doesn't say anything to Tracy but his fury is evident as they plan Deirdre's funeral. Carla neglects the factory to play online poker and cancels her afternoon appointments, including a meeting with her accountant. David and Kylie stage a row in front of Callum and Sarah, with Kylie slapping David. Roy is proud of Cathy when he arrives at her house to find she's thrown away enough clutter for them to sit down - until he notices that she's only rearranged it. Callum squares up to Jason when Jason makes a dig about Callum and Sarah's relationship. Liz throws Callum out. Kylie puts her plan into action, pretending to Callum that she's unhappy with David and wishes she'd taken him up on his offer. Carla arranges a poker match with Lloyd, Nick and Erica at the cafe. Cathy points out to Roy that they'd clear the mess faster if Roy could drive them to the dump. As Kylie pretends to leave David and takes her things to The Dog & Gun, David searches for Sarah in vain. At the game, Carla quickly raises the stakes. David texts Kylie, telling her to abandon the plan. Kylie starts to panic as Callum pulls her towards the sofa. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room *The Dog & Gun - Public and back room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken discovers that Deirdre stayed away for so long because she was ashamed of Tracy's affair with Tony; David and Kylie try to show Sarah what Callum is really like; and Cathy attempts to prove she is no longer a hoarder. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,950,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes